The present invention relates generally to tamper-indicating devices and, more particularly, to a triboluminescent tamper-indicating device that can be used with a hasp to provide a container with a seal.
Tamper-indicating devices are widely used to detect tampering or unauthorized entry into a container, building, railcar, etc. These devices include frangible films, pressure sensitive adhesive tapes, crimped cables, electronic systems that continuously monitor changes in electric cables or fiber optic bundles, and other devices that are intended to display irreversible damage or changes when manipulated. They are used to detect theft of items during transportation and warehousing. They are used in retail and corporate security applications such as recordkeeping and inventory control. They are used in law enforcement and national security applications such as counterterrorism, counterintelligence, and protection of specimens for drug testing. They are used in a variety of defense applications such as managing hazardous and nuclear materials and weapons. They are used in the health industry to protect instrument calibrations, medical products, blood bank supplies, and pharmaceuticals. They are used to protect records in the banking industry. They are used to detect and prevent ballot box fraud during elections. In short, these are extremely important devices that are designed with the intention of providing unambiguous and non-erasable evidence of tampering and unauthorized entry.
A tamper-indicating device has been defeated when it is xe2x80x9copenedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdeactivatedxe2x80x9d, etc. while leaving no detectable evidence. Although devices may be damaged during a tampering activity, they can still be defeated if the damage is repaired or if the damaged part, parts, or entire device is replaced with counterfeit(s) in order to confuse the altered device with the original. Although traditional tamper-indicating devices attempt to provide physical, electronic, or some other type of evidence of tampering, this evidence can often be erased easily and quickly. Intrusion alarms, for example, that provides a record of tampering by sending an alarm signal in real-time to a security headquarters, are often easily disabled. Similarly, many tamper-indicating devices can be easily counterfeited. For further description of tamper-indicating devices, see: R. G. Johnston et al. in xe2x80x9cTamper Detection for Waste Managers,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of Waste Management ""99, (Feb. 28-Mar. 4, 1999, Tucson, Ariz.) p. 12/25-1 to 12/25-11; and R. G. Johnston in xe2x80x9cThe Real Deal on Seals,xe2x80x9d Security Management, vol. 41 (1997) p. 93-100.
Clearly, effective tamper-indicating devices are highly desirable. Therefore, an object of the present invention is a tamper-indicating device that provides a permanent record of tamper-indicating activity.
Another object of the present invention is a tamper-indicating device that can be used with a hasp to provide a container, building, railcar, etc. with a seal.
Still another object of the present invention is a tamper-indicating device that is harder to defeat than traditional tamper-indicating devices.
Yet another object of the present invention is a tamper-indicating device that does not require electrical power or batteries.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a tamper-indicating device having a transparent or translucent body that includes triboluminescent material. A piece of photographic film bearing an undeveloped image is attached inside a chamber in the device. An opaque layer covering the body prevents ambient light from exposing the film but does not prevent light generated by the triboluminescent material from entering the chamber and exposing the film.
The invention may also include an optical assembly for preventing exposure of the film before the device is attached to a hasp, and after it is removed from a hasp.
The optical assembly may include two coaxial polarizers, one fixed and the other rotatable.
The device may also include a ring magnet for rotating the rotatable polarizer.